Elizabeth Stevens
Elizabeth Stevens born April 18, 1980 is Ross Geller's girlfriend in Season 6. She was a student of his and much younger than him, which led to many jokes from his friends. Elizabeth was played by Alexandra Holden. History Before the show Elizabeth was born to Paul Stevens and his wife. Her mother died shortly after she was born and as a result, Elizabeth was raised solely by her father. Season 6 Ross gets his anonymous teacher evaluations back and finds out that he has an admirer amongst his students. The student, Elizabeth, asks Ross out. Ross and Elizabeth have a great time on their date, but when they find out that it is against the rules to date a student, they decide they can't go out. This doesn't last long, however, and they make the decision to hide their relationship from the school. In "The One With Joey's Fridge", Ross mistakenly thinks that Elizabeth wants to go on a trip with him and is very relieved when she only wants to tell him that she's going on Spring vacation with her friends. But when Ross realizes that she is going to party a lot and probably meet other guys, he freaks out. In the end, he winds up going to Florida with Elizabeth to prevent her from meeting other guys. They are seen on MTV dancing together. Eventually, Elizabeth's father, Paul, meets Ross to tell him he doesn't like him going out with Elizabeth. Ross asks for a chance to impress Paul and he gives him 2 minutes to do so. Ross fails utterly even though the friends try to make him look good, succeeding only in bemusing both Paul and Elizabeth with ridiculous comments. When Rachel meets Paul again they talk for ages and start dating. She convinces Ross that this is his chance of getting Paul's blessing because she can change his opinion of Ross. Paul finally agrees that Ross isn't "...all bad." Paul, later, changes his mind and tells Ross not to see Elizabeth anymore or he will call the university and have him fired by informing them of his relationship with one of his students. Elizabeth and Ross don't stop seeing each other and agree to hide their relationship from Paul as well. They go to Elizabeth's grandmother's cottage for the weekend but Rachel and Paul turn up as well. While hiding from him underneath a bed, Ross catches Paul doing an embarrassing little dance calling himself "the man" and "a love machine". When Paul sees Ross, realizes he hasn't ended things with Elizabeth and vows to tell the university about the relationship and have Ross sacked, Ross, in a subtle manner while in front of Rachel and Elizabeth, makes it clear that he saw Paul's embarrassing dance and threatens to tell Rachel about it if Paul has him sacked. Out of embarrassment and fear, Paul agrees to leave him and Elizabeth alone after that and they decide to get along from this point on, but not without some awkward moments. In "The One With The Proposal, Part 1", everyone's comments on if Ross' relationship with Elizabeth is going anywhere cause him to question the relationship. When he tries to invite her to a play and all she can think about is a water balloon fight, he decides to end it, feeling that she's immature. Afterward, Ross questions his decision, until Elizabeth confirms her immaturity by dropping water balloons on his head from her upstairs window. Trivia * Elizabeth is 12 years younger than Ross. * Elizabeth is depicted as being exasperated by her father's dislike and antagonistic treatment of Ross, which mirrors the way Rachel feels about the way her father Leonard Greene treats Ross all the time. * It was originally planned that the sixth season would end with Ross learning that Elizabeth was pregnant, only to realize that he was not the father after the birth towards the end of the seventh season, but the producers abandoned this plot idea as it would have involved a great deal of investment in a secondary character with no actual result. Appearances * "The One Where Ross Dates A Student" (First appearance) * "The One With Joey's Fridge" * "The One Where Ross Meets Elizabeth's Dad" * "The One Where Paul's The Man" * "The One With The Proposal, Part 1" * "The One With The Proposal, Part 2" (Mentioned only) * "The One With Joey's Award" (Mentioned only) Category:Friends Characters Category:Recurring Characters Category:Season 6 Characters Category:Females Category:Ross' relationships Category:Characters